Kuro Ace
Kuro Ace is a young new mage that has just entered the Griffin Wing Guild. Like some people within the guild Kuro wishes when he turns 18 he would get to become a fighter. Kuro is the youngest nephew of the legendary Fulmine Yoga. Appearance Kuro is a young 17 year old boy. He has brown hair. Kuro is a person with average heights and average. Kuro usually dresses in regular jeans, shoes and wears a sweatshirt. Personality Kuro is a award young boy at first but when he finally met Rob his personality has started to change. Some people would say he has become perverted and makes lots of jokes all the time. Even though Kuro acts like a clown he is a very loving person. Loving almost everyone around him or anyone that leaves a special bond with him. History Kuro at the age of 14 decided to be a mage fighter. At the age of 14 he told his parents he wanted to come learn under Robert Navone.The reason why he knows Rob is due to his uncle Fulmine. From the age of 14 Rob has been training to become a mage fighter to enter in ROC. Magic and Abilities Darkness LIfe:This is aform of magic that Kuro uses. These form of magic is automatically activated when Kuro enters battle. On the side in the air there are two charts showing the amount of magical power each pweson has. When one person magical power reaches 0 they faint for a period of a hour because magic represents their life force. Darkness Life is a universal account that knows everyones record for defeating opponents. When a person defeats a opponent more life is granted to the person and whenever they land an attack more life is added to that person account. Darkness Summoning:This the name of Kuro's card magic. This type of magic like its name says it allows :Kuro to summon beings that is in his possesion. The beings that Kuro posses were said to once be a living being back from billions of years ago. Each of the magical beings containing their own magic will allow Kuro to use them in aid to is battle. *'Flame Empress ': Misu is a magical being that livd 146 years ago when the form of magic has enter its third generation. The third generation of magic is when beings containing magic would be able to use more then one kind of magic. Even though she can use more then one kind of magic Misu mainly uses fire magic. *'Doom': This is Kuro strongest magical being. Q is a being that lasted 540 years ago during the first generation of magic. In the first generation of magical beings they can only use two kinds of speels. Q magically ability allows her to eat away any form of matter. *'Beauty': Beauty is a being from somewhere during the time of Misu. Beauty has a magical ability that absorbs anything she wants. Usally Kuro uses Beauty to suck away the magical source of his opponent. While she is absorbing the magic away the magic is automatically sent to Kuro. Mys1.jpg|Misu Q11.jpg|Q Aur1.jpg|Beauty